TOBIAS KIM
by sugardaddyilove
Summary: Daniella Fienberg tidak mau menerima perjodohan orang tuanya di usia muda. Ia memilih melarikan diri saat hari pernikahannya dibantu dengan Amy-sahabatnya-ia pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk bersembunyi. Namun sayangnya manager TnP Entertainment salah mengira dirinya orang suruhan Minna. Dan dimulailah kesialan-kesialan lainnya yang berujung pada rahasia kecil di masa lalu
1. Prologue

**Gimpo International Airport, 2039**

Mereka menatap?

Semuanya. Penjaga bandara, ibu dan anak itu. Pasangan tua. Pria pemeriksa.

Ya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak menatapku?

Bukan aku-lebih tepatnya gaunku. Gaun memalukan. Seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin putih panjang menyapu lantai. Riasan wajah yang sudah luntur dan rambut yang disanggul acak-acak an.

Bahkan rasanya jet lag tidak melandaku. Rasa lelahku kalah oleh rasa takut. Rasa takut yang sangat besar melebihi rasa takut harus melompat ke jurang daripada aku berakhir seumur hidup dengan keparat itu.

Memang ini tidak baik, secara psikis dan fisik ku. Apalagi tatapan mencemooh dan tanda tanya besar seolah berada di atas kepala mereka membuatku ingin segera bersembunyi dibawah kursi tunggu. Konyol.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling bandara yang masih tetap padat walaupun hari sudah semakin larut. Seoul memang tidak pernah sepi. Apalagi ini adalah musim liburan. Sempurna sekali. Tapi tidak dengan ku.

Beberapa meter dari tempatku berada. Deretan kursi yang tersisa satu tempat duduk kosong menjadi sebuah harapan. Alhasil dengan semangat penuh walaupun rasanya kakiku mendadak seperti bubur, aku berusaha beringsut ke kursi tersebut.

Orang disamping kursiku menatap ku aneh. Pria ras mongoloid dan mata sipitnya terang-terang an menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyebalkan seolah menilaiku. Aku merapatkan jaket tipis berbahan satin yang diberikan Amy padaku sebelum mengulas senyum menyapa.

Tapi sial! Bukan sambutan baik yang kudapatkan melainkan pria itu justru melengos padaku dan langsung bergegas pergi. Oh Tidak! Apa aku begitu buruk di matanya.

Aku menelan ludahku sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bokongku di atas kursi yang dingin. Desahan kecil lolos dari mulutku. Betapa aku sangat lelah saat ini. Hal satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah berbaring di atas kasur yang lembut. Bukan dinginnya kursi di ruang tunggu bandara.

Kutolehkan wajahku ke kanan hanya untuk mendapati segerombolan gadis terkikik sambil bergosip menunjuk-nujuk layar ponselnya. Aku tidak tahu bahasa mereka, tapi yang jelas itu pasti berhubungan dengan boyband-boyband Korea. Ketenaran _flower boy_ seperti mereka pun bahkan sudah merambah hingga tempat asalku, Los Angeles.

Sedangkan di sebelah kiriku berjarak satu kursi kosong, seorang pria berumur yang nampak serius membaca koran dengan kacamata kotak bertengger di hidungnya. Aku lebih memilih bertanya pada pria itu daripada sekumpulan gadis-gadis.

Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, " _Excuse me, what time is it?"_ Tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin.

Tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering ketika berbicara. Aku hanya minum segelas air mineral saja selama di pesawat karena pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Hanya tertuju pada orang tuaku yang jahat itu. Yang tega menjual anak gadisnya pada pria pria tua hidung belang yang sayangnya kaya dan mesum.

Pria paruh baya bermata sipit itu menatapku sejenak. Tatapan nya sama anehnya seperti pria yang langsung lari tadi namun beruntung ia masih memilih untuk melirik arlojinya, " _It's almost ten o'clock_ " jawabnya dengan suara yang sama seraknya sepertiku.

Aku tersenyum membalas jawabannya, " _thanks_ "

Lalu kami berdua kembali diam. Pria paruh baya itu telah kembali sibuk dengan koran yang dibacanya dan aku sibuk dengan betapa menyedihkannya diriku yang berada di negeri asing seorang diri, tanpa teman atau keluarga dan yang terparah tanpa uang.

Tak ingin memikirkan hal itu berlarut, aku mengambil kantung yang kubawa sejak tadi. Isinya adalah ponsel ku dan dua lembar uang 5 _dollar_. Betapa menyedihkannya!

Aku mencoba menghubungi Amy setelah ponselku hidup kembali. Namun sial! Hanya nada sambung yang menjadi jawabannya sedangkan hari sudah semakin larut. Aku tidak bisa berada disini selamanya. Mereka mungkin akan mengusirku. Melihat sedari tadi dua orang penjaga disana telah mengamatiku lekat-lekat.

Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursi tersebut. Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan pelan keluar dari bandara itu. Tempat Amy menitipkanku di negera asing ini.

Beberapa jam aku berjalan. Aku hampir bisa melihat bahwa semua toko sudah tutup. Jam di ponsel ku yang sudah kusetel waktu di Seoul menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Sangat-sangat larut untuk perempuan malang yang berjalan-jalan dengan gaun pengantinnya.

Kakiku benar-benar sudah mati rasa padahal aku telah melepas high heels yang kugunakan sejak tadi. Tapi kenapa sensasi ditonjok-tonjok ini masih terus melekat. Membuatku rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

Aku baru saja memasuki Distrik perkantoran-mungkin saja. Melihat bangunannya berjajar rapi dengan plang-plang bahasa korea yang tidak kumengerti. Hanya lampu jalan temaram berwarna kekuningan yang menemaniku berjalan.

Aku terus berjalan semakin jauh kesana. Rasa sakit, lelah, dan haus ku terasa begitu menyiksa. Aku ingin melambaikan tanganku ke kamera dan mengatakan pada sutradara bahwa aku menyerah namun kenyataannya ini bukan drama hits negara ini.

Ini adalah drama paling menyedihkan hingga akhirnya sebuah _headlines_ di koran Korea mengatakan bahwa : **Ditemukan gadis bule yang tewas diduga karena melarikan diri dari perjodohan.**

 _Oh tidak!! Itu menyedihkan sekali._

Aku menggeleng pelan, aku tidak mungkin berakhir semudah ini. Aku harus kuat setidaknya sampai Amy meneleponku lagi jika baterai ponselku tidak habis terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku sangat lelah, menderita, putus asa dan haus sekali.

Oke ini berlebihan tapi kau bisa bayangkan sudah berapa jam aku berjalan dengan pakaian menyedihkan yang tidak membantuku sama sekali dalam mengatasi angin dingin dan high heels merepotkan yang sedang kutenteng saat ini.

Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak mendatangkan _limousin_ pada ku saja sehingga aku tidak perlu seperti ini.

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tak lagi kuat untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Mataku bersibobrok dengan _spot_ paling nyaman yang bisa kugunakan untuk beristirahat. Letaknya dibawah temaram lampu jalan kekuningan. Sebuah kursi taman panjang di dalam halaman luas sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar.

Tak ingin membuat diriku mati lebih cepat. Aku berlari mendekati kursi taman tersebut dan langsung menghempaskan diriku disana. Kugeletakkan _high heels_ ku sembarangan di bawah kursi tersebut. Lalu berusaha untuk mencari posisi tidur paling enak yang bisa kujangkau. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

Kilasan kejadian hari ini dengan drama ayah dan ibu ku juga kedatangan pria tua mesum yang datang untuk membawaku pada venue pernikahan impian-yang sayangnya gagal terjadi namun aku sangat bersyukur-berputar dalam ingatanku. Membuat pikiranku sangat letih saat ini.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadaranku adalah semilir angin malam yang terdengar syahdu dan derap langkah kaki entah siapapun itu yang terdengar mendekat menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Aku saat ini sedang berjalan dengan manisnya di atas sebuah panggung peragaan busana. Berjalan lenggak-lenggok seperti model terkenal. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku belajar melakukannya. Tapi yang jelas sambutan meriah ini terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. _Yeah! Daniella Fienberg! Dia adalah The next Adriana Lima._

Yuhu! Aku bisa mendengarnya _boys_! Seruan para laki-laki yang mengagung-agungkan namaku dan membawa poster poster besar dengan gambarku. Ha-ha aku tahu sejak dulu aku sudah berbakat, yeah! Tidak perlu sungkan!

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka semua yang langsung berteriak histeris seolah tidak pernah melihat malaikat turun dari surga. Sedangkan para gadis lainnya memuji betapa sempurna nya aku. Hahaha memang tak ada yang kuinginkan selain.

 **Apa ini?!**

Tiba-tiba bumi yang kupijak bergetar. Bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Riuh teriakan penonton berganti dengan jerit kepanikan dan lolongan minta tolong. Para model dibelakangku berlomba-lomba berlari mencari perlindungan begitupun juga aku. **Oh Tidak!!**

Gempa itu semakin dahsyat hingga aku terjatuh ketanah. Menatap sekitar kekacauan parade fesyen yang terjadi membuat ku meringis. Apa yang terjadi?! Aku menjerit frustasi sambil memekik ketakutan.

Bumi bergetar lebih hebatnya disusul suara menggema yang berteriak dalam bahasa yang tidak kupahami. Semakin kasar dan keras hingga aku harus menutup kedua mataku erat-erat dan tiba-tiba,

 **PLAKK!!**

Bunyi tamparan yang sangat keras mengagetkanku disusul dengan rasa panas dan nyeri menjalar di pipiku.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku perlahan sambil mengaduh pelan, " _Ouch..!"_ Kuusap-usap pipiku mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dan nyeri tersebut.

Tepat saat di depanku berdiri seorang wanita mungkin berumur 20 tahun lebih aku pun tidak tahu yang jelas dia terlihat sangat marah padaku. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia bersidekap seperti majikan.

Aku menatapnya bingung yang dibalas dengan pelototan mata, " _Excuse me?"_ Tanyaku ragu,

Dia memutar bola matanya kemudian berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kupahami lalu mengangguk ke arahku. Dia melotot lagi. Ya ampun sangat mengerikan. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah malaikatnya tersebut.

Dia berbicara lagi dalam bahasa Korea. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya selain kata ' _ne_ ' diakhir kalimat.

Memangnya apa itu _ne_?! Seseorang adakah yang sanggup mengerti apa itu ne?!

 _Kumohon tolong aku!_

Dia menepuk jidatnya setelah berbicara panjang lebar dalam bahasa Korea yang hanya bisa kubalas cengiran lebar. Betapa memalukannya saat ini. Tolong ingatkan aku untuk mengikuti les bahasa Korea saat aku kembali ke Los Angeles supaya aku tidak berakhir seperti ini lagi.

Wanita itu mendesah kasar sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku melirik tangannya yang terulur dan dia membalasnya dengan pelototan mata.

 _Ouch! Dasar wanita barbar!_ Desahku dalam hati.

Namun aku memilih menyambut uluran tangannya yang seputih porselen itu. Aku sempat khawatir apakah dia benar-benar manusia atau patung keramik melihat tangannya yang mulus itu.

" _Do you speak English?"_ Tanya nya padaku yang langsung kujawab dengan dengan anggukan.

Kali ini ia berbicara dengan bahasa yang kupahami.

Ia mendengus langsung sebelum meninggalkanku berdiri disana. Namun beberapa saat ia menoleh kembali ke belakang. Menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarilah!" Ia berseru.

Segera aku menyusulnya meskipun aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi membawaku. Ia mengajakku masuk ke dalam bangunan besar yang sempat kulihat kemarin malam. Ahh ternyata aku tahu. Ini adalah sebuah kantor dengan tulisan besar **TnP Entertainment** di depannya.

Begitu aku masuk hal memalukan selanjutnya yang terjadi di bandara kembali terulang namun kali ini lebih menewaskan. Mereka semua. Hampir semua pegawai yang bekerja sontak melihatku dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu lagi. Merek terdiam ketika melihatku.

Bahkan ada beberapa diantaranya secara terang terangan berbicara dengan bahasa Koreanya sambil memelototiku. Kuremas tanganku dengan gelisah. Aku rupanya sudah berkeringat dingin.

Wanita barbar tadi segera memasuki kubikel lift begitu pintunya terbuka. Aku langsung menyusulnya. Di dalam lift aku bisa bernafas lega karena tidak perlu berhadapan dengan mereka lagi.

"Tidak perlu malu, itu juga salahmu memakai pakaian seperti itu" ujar wanita barbar itu sarat akan cemooh disampingku sambil bersidekap.

Aku mendelik kesal, "Maaf tapi kemana kau membawaku?" Tanyaku mencoba mengabaikan nada mencemooh nya.

"Kau akan tahu" ia membalas singkat.

Selanjutnya tak ada lagi percakapan antara aku dengan wanita barbar hingga lift berdenting berbunyi.

Sebuah lorong panjang dengan dinding berwarna kelabu dan karpet coklat kehijauan terbentang di depanku. Konsep desainnya sangat modern dan minimalis. Hanya ada empat pajangan foto pada lorong tersebuf. Selanjutnya aku tidak bisa melihat hiasan lainnya.

Foto yang dipajang adalah sekumpulan pria pria _flower boy_ yang kukatakan kemarin namun kali ini tampak lebih manly. Ah! Sepertinya aku mengenal mereka.

 **XBC**

Hmmm... Amy sepertinya pernah membicarakan beberapa kali tentang ini. Geng _flowerboy_ yang memenangkan Billboard tiga tahun berturut-turut sejak mereka pertama kali di bentuk. Atau bukan yah?

Aku tidak yakin. Tapi melihat fotonya yang familiar kurasa Amy dan Candice memang pernah membicarakannya berulang-ulang. **XBC** ?

"Hei, _pengantin_!!" Teriakan wanita bar-bar mengagetkanku yang sedang mengamati lukisan itu.

Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu nya pada sebuah pintu di depannya. Aku lalu berlari kecil sambil menenteng heels ku menghampiri wanita barbar.

Dan selanjutnya hal mengejutkan lagi adalah ketika aku melihat sebuah ruangan luas bernuansa sejuk yang kental. Sinar matahari menerobos dari dinding kaca besar yang terpasang pada ruangan setinggi sembilan meter tersebut. Di tengahnya ada sofa-sofa yang masih ditutupi kain putih bersih.

Begitupun beberapa perabot lainnya disana semuanya tertutupi oleh kain putih tersebut. Mungkin tempat ini masih baru. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah sudut game lengkap dan mesinnya yang berkelip-kelip menggoda untuk dimainkan dan sebuah tv plasma besar menghadap kami.

Ruangan itu berlantai dua dengan bukaan ditengahnya. Sedangkan diatasnya bisa kupastikan itu adalah kamar-kamar berderet dengan pintu berwarna keabuan. Lantai ruangan ini digelari karpet raksasa berbahan beludru yang berwarna abu-abu. Kontras dengan seisi ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut

Aku berdecak kagum melihat interior yang disajikan. Sangat mewah dan berkelas. Apalagi ada mini bar disudut ruangan menghadap ke cahaya matahari. Ahh-aku membayangkan betapa damainya bisa bersantai di minggu pagi dengan segelas teh dan menghadap sinar matahari. Itu pasti menyenangkan.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab pada asrama ini. Kebutuhan, kebersihan, makanan, dan apapun yang dibutuhkan mereka haruslah kau yang menyediakan. Semua kebutuhan mereka harus terpenuhi. Aku tidak menerima laporan apapun bahwa pekerjaanmu terbengkelai dan membuat mereka terlibat masalah mengerikan.

Kau bebas melakukan apapun di dalam sini asalkan satu. Kau tidak membiarkan seorang pun tahu identitas mu dan keadaanmu saat ini. Apa kau mengerti, Nona?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Hah memang inilah yang kuinginkan. Tenang dan damai sendirian tapi, eh tunggu dulu? Membersihkan ruangan ini?!

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Tunggu!" Teriakku mencegahnya yang sudah beranjak pergi.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan menoleh, "Sekarang apalagi nona?" Tanya nya acuh.

"Apa maksudmu aku membersihkan ini semua aku tid-

Ucapanku terpotong begitu saja dengan decakannya, "Itu sudah jelaskan? Kau akan menjadi pengurus rumah disini. Kau akan menjadi kepala pelayan tanpa bawahan. Menarik bukan? Aku akan menghubungi Minna untuk meminta dokumenmu dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

 **BLAMM**

Pintu tertutup sebelum aku sempat berucap apapun. Bahkan mencerna apapun. Pe-pelayan?! A-aku jadi pelayan?!

 **APA??!!**

Suara berisik mengganggu tidur pagiku yang menyenangkan padahal saat itu aku tengah bermimpi berpiknik di taman bunga dengan pangeran tampan masa kecilku yang sayangnya wajahnya di buramkan oleh oknum tidak bertanggung jawab. Namun aku sangat menikmati keberduaan kami.

Pangeran masa kecilku yang kucari selama ini. Kuhabiskan untuk mencarinya bertahun-tahun namun ternyata aku tidak pernah menemukannya lagi. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia dan bagaimana ia sekarang. Namun yang jelas perasaanku padanya tidak pernah berubah.

Yang selalu kuingat adalah bagaimana matanya yang sipit menatapku teduh dari kejauhan.

Sial! Kegaduhan ini semakin membuyarkan fantasi ku pada pangeran kecil. Aku melenguh pelan sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan mataku untuk bangun. Perlahan-lahan sinar matahari yang kutangkap membentuk siluat wajah wajah asing nan familiar.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali namun bayangan lima pasang mata yang balik menatapku tidak berubah malah semakin jelas. Aku mengernyit bingung, menengadahkan wajahku menatap mata mata tersebut. Salah satunya seseorang dengan mata sipit dan kantung mata yang besar

Mereka menelengkan kepalanya, "Tobias Kim?" Tanyaku ragu.

Si mata sipit mengangguk, "Siapa kau?"

 **Apa?!!**

 **TOBIAS KIM?!!!**

 **Gawatt!! Aku disarang XBC!!**


	2. T K : Aku adalah pelayan

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

Hal paling sial yang ke sekian kalinya adalah saat aku terbangun dan mendapat sekumpulan pria pria luar biasa tampan di hadapanku yang tengah menatapku penuh tanya. Parahnya adalah tatapan mereka yang menelanjangiku.

Aku seperti sedang _striptease_ jika saja tidak ingat bahwa aku mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Kekagetanku yang heboh dan sial membuatku terjengkak kebelakang hingga bunyi benda jatuh yang keras terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

 **BRUUAAGHH**

 _Ouch! Ini lebih sakit dari yang kubayangkan!_

Punggungku dengan sempurna menghantam karpet beludru yang lembut itu. Walaupun tidak keras sekali tapi rasanya sangat sakit saat terjengkak. Apalagi dihadapan lima pria pria hot _cover_ majalah _Vogue_.

 _Oh tidak!! Bersiaplah menerima ceramahan Amy!!_

Aku mengernyit merasakan sensasi berdenyut-denyut di punggungku. Ditambah dengan semburat kemerahan karena melakukan adegan luar biasa memalukan.

Aku mengaduh kecil tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang membantu gadis malang sepertiku. Oh Tuhan! Apakah ini jawaban atas doaku tentang _limousin_ itu?!

Salah satu dari mereka berjongkok. Seorang pria lain dengan telinga yang lebar dan lancip. Cengiran nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

U-oh!

Ia menumpukan pandangannya padaku tanpa berniat mengulurkan tangan. Tatapannya jelas sekali terlihat nakal. Ku tundukkan kepalaku supaya menutup wajah memalukan ini. Surai rambutku berhasil melindungiku dari mata kelabu pria bertelinga lebar—khas kaum peri—yang berada dihadapanku.

Aku mendengar suara dehemannya. " _So-sorry..._ " Aku mencicit kecil.

Semoga mereka tidak langsung mengusirku. Aku kan gadis terlantar. Kalau mereka mengusirku dimana lagi aku akan tinggal. Amy adalah teman paling tega yang menitipkanku di bandara untuk semalaman. Dan sekarang aku akan diusir oleh mereka. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk daripada hidupku?!

Suara baritone dalam bahasa Korea membuatku mendongak. Pria peri—kujuluki begitu karena telinganya yang lebar dan lancip—itu sedang berbicara dengan belahan jiwa Amy Clearwater.

Yah, Amy sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa Tobias Kim adalah belahan jiwanya dengan dramatis dan penuh nyanyian saat itu. Sial nya aku langsung mengamini nya dan tidak peduli. Namun begitu melihat rupa aslinya aku menjadi sangat kecewa jika Amy akan mengataiku Pelakor.

Amy sangat benar tentang pria ini. Dia rupawan dalam fisik aslinya. Ahh~ seandainya aku bertemunya lebih dulu aku mungkin bisa menolak perjodohan itu. Yahh... Walaupun itu sangat mustahil melihat mereka idola masa kini semua remaja di seluruh dunia sedangkan aku upik abu yang tidak kunjung lulus kuliah, huft :(

Tobias membalas ucapan pria peri itu sambil melirikku dari sudut matanya.

Waw! Suaranya sangat seksi dan sedikit serak. Aku jadi lapar sekali saat mendengarnya. Tentu saja! Aku belum makan dari kemarin.

Tobias menoleh menatapku. Menumpukan tepat pandangannya padaku.

" _What's your name, miss?_ " Tanyanya dengan bahasa yang kumengerti.

Sepertinya Tobias adalah orang yang mahir berbicara bahasa ibuku. Aku berharap tidak ada kesulitan komunikasi setelah ini.

" _Daniella Fienberg, you can call me Danny and..."_ Aku menggantung jawabanku beberapa saat. Ia menunggu ku berbicara.

Ragu aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal lalu berbicara, _"...and i'm servant for this house...?"_

Tobias menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Seorang pria lain yang berwajah seperti orang Thailand berbicara menimpali nya dengan bahasa Korea lalu mereka kembali berdebat.

Setelah beberapa saat aku hanya menatap mereka yang sedang berdebat dalam bahasa Koreanya. Ucapan mereka terpotong karena dering ponsel. Aku merasakan pahaku bergetar beberapa saat. Pasti ini ponselku.

Nama Amy terpampang di layarnya. Aku mendesah lega sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya dengan cepat. "Kemana saja kau brengsek?! Aku sudah menghubungi dari kemarin! Apa kau ingin membunuhku, hah?! Kau sengaja melakukan ini bukan?! Kau membuangku Amy?! Katakan yang sejujurnya, sialan!!"

Amy bahkan belum menyapaku saat aku sudah menyemburnya mati-matian. Ya aku butuh pelampiasan pada keadaanku. Akibatnya sekarang jadi semakin rumit. Ditambah pekerjaan pelayan dan penyembunyian identitas?! Kill me!

Di seberang sana Amy justru terkekeh walau aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar tega melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih teman baik Miss Clearwater itu.

Kudenguskan hidungku kesal. Amy _licik_ Clearwater awas kau!

Perlahan setelah kekehannya mereda, Amy mulai bersuara "Dimana kau saat ini, Danny? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan posisimu. Aku sudah menyuruh paman dan bibiku untuk berkeliling mencarimu namun kau tak ditemukan? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Apalagi kedua orang tuamu baru saja kesini bersama dengan taipan kaya itu.

Mereka mencarimu disini namun harus kecewa karena tidak menemukannya. Aku tidak yakin apakah mereka benar -benar menyewa jasa FBI untuk melacak keberadaanmu atau justru menggertakku supaya aku memberitahu keberadaanmu?"

Amy menjelaskan. Nadanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Seperti itulah Amy clearwater. Walaupun kadang menyebalkan dengan tingkahnya namun Amy bisa menjelma menjadi begitu dewasa seperti saat ini dan membantuku terutama.

"Amy temanku... Apakah kau tahu aku saat ini di Korea bukan LA! Hal yang sangat tidak kuketahui adalah komunikasi dan kebutaan pada negara ini. Tapi kau sangat baik Amy..." Aku menggantung ucapanku laku melirik Tobias dan ke empat temannya yang sedang menatapku.

Kukecilkan suaraku, "Mengirimkan lima pangeran antah berantah yang terjebak di kastil megahku..." Setelah itu tawaku pecah.

Amy terdiam beberapa saat setelah akhirnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri aku melihat Tobias sudah berada dihadapanku. Dia memberi kode untuk meminta telfon ku. Aku menunjuk telfon ku sendiri dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Memang apa yang akan di bicarakan dengan Amy?

Namun bukannya melarang aku justru tergoda untuk menyerahkannya siapa tau kami bisa skinship.

 _Dasar kau otak mesum Danny, huahahah_

Kuserahkan ponselku padanya dan dia mengambilnya dengan jarak sejauh mungkin. Lalu mulai berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Ke empat _flowerboy_ yang sayangnya seksi tiada tara itu kini menatapku. Mereka semua tersenyum.

Kutatap pria peri bertelinga lebar itu, " _What's ur name Mr. Fairy?"_

"Eh?" Dia menunjuk dirinya kebingungan. Aku mengangguk. Pria peri itu langsung berdiri tegap dan tersenyum.

Waduh! Jika aku saat ini gadis penggemar _halyu wave_ mungkin aku sudah pingsan pasal nya senyum si pria peri manisnya pol-pol an.

Lah kok kaki ku berasa jadi agar-agar?

" _Je ileum-eun Nam Jongdaeibnida. Daniel nam ttoneun Jongdaeblago buleul su issseubnida. Mannaseo bangabseubnida_ " (Namaku Nam Jongdae. Kau bisa memanggilku Daniel Nam atau Jongdae. Senang bertemu denganmu)

Apa artinya? Seseorang?! Bisa tolong terjemahkan bahasanya?!

Aku menyeringai bukan karena aku mengerti. Tapi tidak sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya aku mendengar nama Daniel? Atau apakah telingaku bermasalah?

"Daniel?"

Pria peri itu mengangguk laku bertepuk tangan disusul dengan teman temannya yang lain. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu membungkuk bungkuk.

Ya satu hal yang kuketahui dari korea adalah mereka suka membungkuk. Ha-ha...

Oh tunggu aku sepertinya tau part dimana aku akan berkata,

" _Gomawo, gomawo eonni!!"_ (Terimakasih, terimakasih kakak perempuan)

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam. Aku mendadak kaku. Tunggu apa aku?—

Ya kalian bisa menebaknya.

 **AHAAHAH AHAAHAHA AHAHHAAH**

Bagus sekarang aku harus menahan wajahku yang sudah memerah darah karena ditertawakan oleh para pangeram keren. Sialan!

Apa salahku, wahai dewa Zeus~

" _jeongmal? geunyeoneun hangugmal-eul moleunda."_ (Sungguh? Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea?)

Pria berwajah Thailand berbicara dengan temannya dan kemudian mereka sibuk berdiskusi hal absurd yang tidak kuketahui hingga akhirnya Tobias Kim kembali. Wajahnya tampak muram.

"Aku tidak tahu Miss apa yang kau inginkan dengan melarikan diri! Tapi aku berharap kau bisa benar-benar menjaga rahasia kami. XBC, penggemar dan dunia bukanlah hal mudah untuk ditaklukkan" Tobias berbicara sembari mengembalikan ponselku.

Daniel menoleh menatapku penasaran, "Kenapa kau melarikan diri Miss Daniella—ya?" Tanya nya dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar.

Oh sial! Jangan bilang Daniel bisa berbicara bahasa ku! Tapi kenapa dia berbicara bahasa Korea tadiiii?! Dasar siluman peri yang sialnya imut!

Aku mendengus kesal sembari mengantongi ponselku, "Bukan urusanmu!" Sarkas ku.

Pria bermata sipit dengan tindik ditelinganya menimpali, "Tentu itu urusan kami Miss Daniella—ya. Kau bekerja pada kami sekarang"

Oh _great_! Aku lupa itu

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku berbicara yang sebenarnya walau rasanya tidak rela, "Aku dijodohkan oleh pria tua. Aku tidak mau dan pergi"

Pria sipit bertindik tadi berseru pada Tobias, "Oh... Kau pasti sangat cocok dengan Soojinie, ya kan, _hyung_?"

Tobias mendengus kasar. Daniel menepuk pundak Pria sipit bertindik, "Zion—ah dia tidak terlihat berkelas sekalipun. Mana mungkin Soojin—ah suka padanya"

" _Hey_!" Aku memprotes mereka menyeringai. Enak saja mereka membicarakan ku. Dasar bocah bocah cantik yang tampan!

Pria sipit bertindik mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, "Zion, Danny—ah. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Kubalas uluran tangannya, pria Thailand lalu tersenyum padaku dan bergiliran berkenalan "Lee Boongsoon, Miss Daniella—ya. Tapi panggilnya saja L itu memudahkanmu"

Tidak salah pria Thailand yang paling mengena. Baik hati dan ramah

Lalu pria terakhir yang memiliki mata sedikit lebih lebar dan berwajah campuran. Entahlah seperti ras ku mungkin, "Saewoo, Danny—ah. Jangan lupa namaku ya..." Setelah mengatakannya dengan nada lucu ia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan membuat matanya menjadi lebih sipit.

Heh~apa yang dilakukannya?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku Daniel berkata, "Dia membuat aegyo sudah lupakan saja Danny—ah. Semua member tidak waras. Kau bisa bertanya padaku sesukamu"

Aku mengangguk.

"Cukup!" Bentakan Tobias membuat kami semua menoleh, "Silahkan pulang Miss. Kami butuh istirahat dan kau terlihat berantakan!"

"Ta-tapi... Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal bolehkah aku disini saja?"

"Apa?!" Mata Saewoo membulat, ia memekik sedangkan Zion tampak menyeringai lebar,

"Ide bagus Jung Soo _Hyung_..."

Daniel menimpali, "Yeah kurasa bisa juga. Kau bisa mulai membereskan tempat mengerikan ini..."

"Err...kasihan sekali kau miss, lebih baik memang kau disini. Kami akan bicara pada _sunbae Nim_ segera" L menimpali sambil menggosok tengkuk nya pelan.

Tobias memutar bola matanya jengah. "Silahkan, kamarmu diatas pojok kiri sendiri..."

Sepertinya ia sudah tahu hal ini dari Amy. Tapi aku penasaran apakah Amy tahu siapa sebenarnya yang dia ajak bicara tadi? Amy pasti akan langsung menjerit jika ia tahu. Nampaknya Tobias tidak memberitahunya.

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi dulu. Cepat bersihkan rumah ini!" Tobias berujar acuh lalu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

Yang lainnya berjalan menyusul keluar, "Tunggu, _eonni_!" (Kakak perempuan)

Bukannya malah membalas ucapanku pria itu justru menggeram dan langsung melenggang pergi. Sedangkan mereka yang lain membuat ekspresi yang aneh. Apa salahku?

L menghela nafas, "Danny—ah seharusnya kau memanggil Jung Soo itu _oppa_ bukan _eonni_ "

Aku manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Apa sajalah terserah yang penting aku lapar sekali saat ini.

"L, aku lapar. Aku belum makan sedari kemarin. Bisakah kalian membelikanku makanan?" Kukeluarkan jurus andalanku, _puppy face,_ terbaik yang kupunya.

Sambil kusatukan kedua tanganku.

Daniel terkekeh, Zion langsung heboh "Owhhh... Lucunya _runaway bride"_

"Baik miss, kami akan belikan"

L mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku bersorak gembira. "Yeay!!"

"Tenang saja, Danny—ah Semangat bersih-bersih nya ya _runaway bride_!" Saewoo mengacungkan dua jempolnya padaku.

Setelah itu mereka lalu beranjak pergi menyusul Tobias si jutek pemarah.

Aku bersorak gembira. Yuhu! Mulai sekarang hidupku dikelilingi laki-laki perkasa berwajah imut ahahahah

Bahagianyaa


End file.
